primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Quinn
Detective Constable Danny Quinn (born ca. 1969) first contacted the ARC team whilst investigating reports of trespassers, believing they were related to the disappearance of his brother. He was classified as MIA following a mission to capture Helen Cutter a year ago but recently returned for a brief time. After discovering his missing brother had become a mass murderer, he was forced to follow him into an anomaly to prevent him from causing damage. Bio Pre-Series Danny Quinn has a little brother, Patrick Quinn, born around 1981. When Patrick went missing in 1995 while hanging out with his two friends in an Abandoned House, Danny became determined to find out what had happened to him. He believed that the only survivor of the three, Ryan Mason, was responsible for Patrick's disappearance. Danny went on to become a police officer in order to access more information on his brother's case, which appears to be his primary motivation for joining the police and he follows any lead with almost obsessive single mindedness. He didn't find his job particularly satisfying since he comments that kicking down a door to gain entry was the only part of the job he liked. Episode 3.2 Danny first appears spying on the team while searching for an anomaly inside the same house where his younger brother was killed fourteen years before. Initially suspicious of the team and their intentions, he ordered Jenny Lewis, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland to leave, thinking they were murder tourists. Later he and his boss were on a firing range when Danny asked if his brother's case had been reopened, having learned that the team were government after checking their liscene plates. His boss had no time for Danny's insubordination and told him to let it go, though Danny refused. He returned to the house and arrested Connor for tresspassing, leaving him in a prison cell, and was unimpressed by Connor's refusal to talk. When Jenny arrived to bail Connor out, she told Danny the case was government business and had his superiors confirm it, warning him to stay away. Danny defied his orders though, and returned to the house to find the real-estate agent dead and Ryan standing over him, and demanded to know what Ryan had done to his brother. Then a Camouflage Beast attacked, clawing at Danny's chest. It seemingly disappeared through an anomaly, though when it returned Danny, who had been wearing an stab proof vest, fired at the creature with accurate shots which forced it back through. Realising that Ryan was innocent, he apologised and harboured hope that Patrick had survived and had gone through the anomaly, and Jenny recomended he move on. Shortly after he quit the police force. Episode 3.3 Danny is mentioned when the Diictodon are in the hospital. Primeval Evolved Week 3 In the aftermath of Helen Cutter's attack on the ARC and Nick Cutter's death, Captain Becker warns you of Danny, considering him to be a serious security threat. Danny Quinn's psychiatric report says that he feels extremely guilty over the loss of his brother, but is of no risk to anyone. Episode 3.4 He reappeared later, having covertly followed the team and later a journalist named Mick Harper when he broke into one of the teams' cars. He followed them and upon arriving at an airport freed Jenny and Connor when they were trapped in a warehouse, telling them not to shoot him since they needed all the help th ey could get. Jenny ordered Danny to leave but he refused, and helped get Mick and his boss out of the overturned car. When the rest of the ARC team arrived Danny helped unload their equipment despite Jenny's threat to have him arrested. He watched as Connor's Locking Mechanism failed and asked if they'd thought about closing the hanger doors, which prompted Jenny to order Becker to arrest him to his surprise. However a Giganotosaurus came through the anomaly, and Danny used the opportunity to escape. He found a helicopter and comandeered it, flying over to where the dinosaur was preparing to eat Connor and saved him by distracting the creature. Jenny wasn't happy but agreed to let him lead it back to the hanger. He narrowly made it through with the large dinosaur behind him. While on the other side he abandoned the helicopter and ran back through an instant before Connor locked it. Warning them herd of Giganotosaurs were coming they sealed the anomaly in time. Jenny thanked him and told him she's going to have to arrest him, but Danny quietly sliped away, driving off on his motorcycle. Episode 3.5 Danny later broke into the Anomaly Research Centre, bringing up its security issues to the unimpressed Becker and Jenny. He was brought to James Lester, and asked to be allowed to join the team, believing he could be of use to them and had the right since his brother's death had got him involved. Danny was the first to notice the Anomaly detector was offline, and Sarah Page had him help move her equipment. He was suspicious of Mark Baker, and convinced Sarah to let him follow him, though he found Baker to be infected by a parasitic future fungus and raised the alarm. Having bio-hazard experience he helped Connor in trying to save Baker, but he had already perished, and later his reanimated host body attacked the pair. He watched as the fungus creature was apparently destroyed by heat, and Lester allowed him to take flamethrowers to the team members who were dealing with another fungus creature. He lead the pursuit underground, and they were about to burn it when Sarah called to warn them fire didn't work. Danny then had everyone chase it out to a truck to contain it and take it to the ARC with Jenny. When they arrived the creature escaped and Jenny was trapped with it in the main room, so Danny fought back until it froze to death and worked to get Jenny warm again. Later Lester appointed him to be the replacement team leader (to spite Christine Johnson and to keep Captain Wilder from taking over), and Danny accepted. Danny learned Jenny had quit, and tried to convince her to stay, but his earlier comments and her near-death experience had set her mind, and wished Danny luck. Episode 3.6 Danny and Becker were testing security at the ARC, and he absailed down a ventalation shaft before being captured. When reporting to Lester, Danny said that a camera in the shaft was a waste of time, but Becker said there wasn't one, and the two realised someone was watching them. Danny found another camera found in Lester's office, realising it was Christine Johnson, and the team prepared to escape with the Artefact, getting outside via the shaft Danny had broken into. Following Lester's directions, they took shelter at an abandoned military installation, and Danny and Abby set up early warning traps. While there they discovered it had been a science install ation and that something had happened, and one of the traps went off, leading Danny to confront a Terror Bird which Connor distracted. Danny climbed onto the back of the car and fought off the bird with a pipe, nearly falling out at one point before the car crashed. Danny ordered Abby and Sarah away, and prepared a snare for the bird while using Connor as bait. Once the creature was trapped they escaped to a minefield where Danny lured another bird towards him and leapt out of the way as it was blown up by one of the mines. Despite being found by Captain Ross, another bird allowed them to escape to the cabin. After barricading themselves in and fighting off a flock of Terror Birds, Danny came up with an idea to lure them back to the anomaly using a recorded distress call. Although he was at their mercy while hanging from a wire, Connor allowed another distraction which gave Danny enough time to turn on the generator using the strap from his trousers and use the recording. The team were then captured by Becker, who appeared to have joined Christine, and later at the ARC Danny watched Christine being escorted out of the ARC with considerable satisfaction once Becker and Lester revealed they had usurped her position. Episode 3.7 Danny lead the team to a junkyard and ordered them to use loud noise to drive the Dracorex back through the anomaly, however a Medieval knight came through, and Danny gave a paraphrased translation of the knight's latin. Realising the knight had come through his own time, Danny and Connor gave chase through the city to find and return him. Initially upon finding him they try to convince him he is not dead and in hell, but the knight knocked them out. At their second confrontation in a pub, Danny attempted dirty fighting but once again lost. Sarah called to let him know that the knight, William de Mornay, would likely return to the site of an old church, and he ordered Sarah to stay away. Danny tried to offer the de Mornay help in returning home, but he was believed to be a tormenting demon and attacked, and Danny was on the back foot before Sarah intervened. However she was kidanpped and forced to lead de Mornay to the Dracorex, and Danny followed and helped in convincing him to stand down. Episode 3.8 Danny was attacked by a Megopteran at a race track, and was covered in the creature's remains when it was hit by a car he had lured it in front off. Danny watched as Connor and Sarah experimented with the Artefact, but was bored and went to see Abby. He was relieved when she said that its stinger had evolved into an ovipositor until she said it was for laying eggs inside a host, something he was repulsed by. Upon learning the Megopteran was from the same place as the Artefact, he and the others prepared to head to the anomaly site, and when Abby told him that her brother Jack Maitland had stolen her Detector and gone through the anomaly, he rebuked her for her irresponsibility. He led the others into the future to save him, and were attacked by Future Predators, getting his neck scarred by a baby. After all the danger, Danny agreed with Becker that they needed more backup, and when Abby left he went after her, and found the car Jack had driven. Finding him trapped at the bottom of a shaft, Danny pushed away a Future Worm and helped him get up the shaft with a rope. When another Megopteran appeared, Danny used a flare to blow the building up, as he had smelt pertrol in it, and hid with the others inside an old bus. When the Future Predators and megopteran began fighting, he and the others ran to the anomaly, and on the way he witnessed Captain Wilder taking a mysterious woman, before they escaped back to the present. He later told Lester about Wilder, and offered to find out what was going on, but Lester said that it would have to taken care of through official channels. Episode 3.9 Danny disobeyed the orders, and broke into Johnson's HQ to find out what was going on, lying to Lester on the phone. After listening in on Johnson's interogation of the woman, named Eve, he was discovered by Wilder and found himself in Eve's cell, knocking out the guard and offering to take her to the ARC as she wanted to go there. But first they went to help the team save the campsite from the Embolotherium, and chased the creatures in the car. After witnessing Eve use a device to open an anomaly to send the creatures back, he and Abby returned to the ARC where he was ordered to see Lester. He found that Johnson had a warrent for his arrest and prepared to take Eve away, only for her to reveal herself as Helen Cutter, much to Danny's surprise. Helen took Johnson hostage and Danny led the team to Johnson's HQ to chase after her, but were too late because the anomaly closed and couldn't save Johnson from been mauled by a Future Predator. Knowing they needed to end Helen's madness, Danny decided they were going to the future anomaly at the racetrack and would follow Helen to the end of time if necessary. Episode 3.10 Danny, Abby and Connor went to stop Helen by going through the Race Circuit Anomaly to the Future, as Becker and Sarah went back to Johnson's base to see if she'd gone back. When they found her, Danny had her at gunpoint, but she managed to taser him before she escaped into the Cretaceous to end humanity's evolution. After Connor got an Anomaly device to reopen the anomaly, the group followed her, only to be attacked by raptors. He used a stun grenade to take care of them, but Connor also got stunned, and Danny was forced to go to the Pliocene by himself after Abby insisted that he stopped Helen and offered to stay and look after Conn or. After he arrived in the Rift Valley, he found a group of hominids already dead. He confronted Helen, who was on a ledge above him, and they threw words at each other about what they though about nature and humanity. Soon Helen was knocked down by a raptor that had followed Danny through the anomaly. After checking they were both dead, he told the dead dinosaur "good boy" before departing. He found many more hominids still alive and went back to the anomaly. When Danny got to the anomaly he noticed it was closing, and was trapped in the Pliocene when it closed only seconds before he could go through, leaving him distressed. Afterthat 6 months traveling through time, ending in the Pliocene. It is unknown what happened before reaching the Pliocene, likely to be encountered Sarah Page, returning as never ask for she. S4 Prequel Episode 1 After Danny and the others got lost on the mission to capture Helen Cutter, the ARC was temporarily suspended. Nearly a year later, it was revived due to a government-private arrangement. Lester choose Matt Anderson to replace Danny. In an interview, Lester stated, not knowing that they traveled into the past, that since they went into the future, they were technically still alive as even if they were killed in that world they would still be alive for another x number of centuries. Becker wanted to resign as he believed Danny and the others were dead, but Lester's belief convinced him to withdraw his resignation. S4 Prequel Episode 3 Matt was arguing with Becker about the uniform of the soldiers. Matt thought that they should be in civilian clothes, but Becker believed that they should be in uniform, as it promotes unity and confidence in the field, pointing out that Cutter and Danny never had a problem with uniform. S4 Prequel Episode 4 When Matt made a speech to the ARC, he made it clear that the fact that Danny, Connor and Abby have been pronounced missing in action and presumed dead meant nothing. Hope was not lost for Danny, Connor and Abby, they could still be out there, fighting to stay alive and to make it home, Matt hoped he would have the chance to work with them someday, announcing that the ARC isn't giving up on them. Episode 4.1 Danny was mentioned when Connor and Abby return after a year in the Cretaceous, first with Lester asking if Danny had made it back as well. Becker asked the pair the same question, and both were dismayed that Danny hadn't been as lucky as them and hadn't returned yet. Episode 4.6 Ethan Dobrowski looked at a childhood photo of himself and his older brother, hearing his mother's voice, telling him to look after his brother. It was revealed in the next episode that his older brother is Danny. Episode 4.7 Danny, as the only outstanding member of the original team returned to the present at last, having struggled through life in the Pliocene, and fought to find a way back. When he returned however he was shot by Matt Anderson, the new team leader, with his EMD. The othe rs managed to wake him up, and Danny joked that Becker looked cuter than he had last seen him even though he was looking at Abby. The team had to deal with a Terror Bird inside the prison and he helped Abby and Connor (using a stick he had named Molly) send it back through a satellite Anomaly while Matt and Becker dealt with someone named Ethan. When he was held at gunpoint by Ethan he recognised him as his long-lost brother Patrick Quinn, hugging him in the relief of seeing him alive. After Patrick was taken into custody at the ARC, Danny asked to speak with Patrick, but Matt wanted to talk to him first. Lester told a horrified Danny about what Patrick had done, and while waiting to speak with him he met ARC co-owner Philip Burton. Burton asked about Helen, and Danny was suspicious, making it clear that he knew Burton had personally known Helen Cutter and had conducted anomaly research with her by reading a document he had found on Helen's body although Philip claimed otherwise. He tried to reconcile with Patrick, but to no avail as he blamed Danny for not coming looking for him and causing him to give up hope and begin killing animals and eventually people. He was shocked at what his brother had become and tried to tell him that joining the police force and then the ARC was for him and refused to help him escape though an anomaly. Patrick however knocked Danny out and escaped from the ARC and went through through the Pliocene anomaly. Dan ny and Matt followed him through, as he didn't want risk him going through to another human time and wanted to find a way to help him. Before running after his brother, Danny told Matt and Emily Merchant that Burton should not be trusted, and asked Matt to say goodbye to the others for him. He also said that he wouldn't forget Matt shot him and would get him back for it. As he left he took his Molly stick with him. Series 5 He was thought to return for two more episodes, as the producers originally said he would be in three more episodes. He never appeared, but was mentioned at least. Episode 5.1 Burton questioned Matt as to whether or not Danny had said anything to him, but Matt claimed that Danny had been too focused on finding Patrick. In turn, Burton claimed that Danny had been shaken by his time spent alone, and wasn't thinking rashionally. Series 6 If a Series 6 where to be made, he would most likely return. Personality Danny is an impulsive man of action who will not stand idly by and will break rules if he feels it necessary. He is not easily intimidated by either man or the various creatures he encounters and can keep a level head in a crisis. In a way, even though no one ever mentions it to him, except Helen shortly before her death, it's observed that Danny and Nick Cutter are a lot alike except for intelligence. Their personalities are quite alike, both of them being reckless and stubborn. Danny, like Cutter also seemingly also took a liking to Jenny Lewis. Despite this, the both of them have never met, even when they were in the same episode. His reckless ways initially clashed with the more cautious and law-abiding Jenny and Becker, though he eventually becomes good friends with all the team (though he still likes to poke fun at Becker calling him "Soldier-Boy"). Danny is also a very responsible older brother as he seems to take his motivation from finding his brother. Whenever he had a lead to his brother, he would follow it with obsessive single mindedness. He also claims that the reason he joined the police force and the ARC was to search for him. Even after Patrick said that he wanted to kill him, Danny still wanted to follow him through the anomaly to make sure his brother is safe and dosen't cause any trouble. Skills and Abilities A seasoned police officer and detective, Danny has a knack for coming up with quick on-the-spot decisions and plans which have saved the team from horrible fates on more than one occasion. He is also a competant marksman and it is implied in his first appearance that he is a champion level marksman and has won the regional police championship contest more than once. He is also the only one to actually land a hit on the Camouflage Beast (hitting it several times) and has some skill in hand to hand combat. He has been seen performing decent driving manoeuvre and can even fly a helicopter (albeit rather erratically, though this is understandable, seeing as he was being chased by a dinosaur). As seen in some episodes, Danny is left-hander. Appearances Canonical *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.3 *Primeval Evolved Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 2 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *S4 Prequel Episode 4 *S4 Prequel Episode 5 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.3 Gallery Creatures Encountered *Camouflage Beast *Giganotosaurus *Future Fungus Velociraptor *Eustreptospondylus *Deinosuchus *Postosuchus *Sauroposeidon *Unidentified Theropods *Terror Bird *Dracorex *Megopteran *Future Predator *Future Larvae *Embolotherium *Dromaeosaurus *Australopithecus :Also see: Category:Images of Danny Quinn Promotional Images Danny-quinn.jpg S2 gallery4 590x445.jpg danny quinn.jpg Danny Quinn Infobox.jpg Danny Quinn Series4 InfoBox.jpg Danny_(Primeval).jpg|Danny in Episode 3.2 Quinn, Danny Quinn, Danny Quinn, Danny Quinn Danny Quinn, Danny Quinn, Danny Category:Older Novels Characters Category:Team Leaders